


Biking Buddies

by nverland



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bike ride leads to better exercise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biking Buddies

Title: Biking Buddies  
Author: Carol (nverland)  
Rating: NC17  
Character: Viggo/Karl  
Disclaimer: This is fiction, nothing more  
Warnings: None  
Beta: ~N  
Summary: A little bike ride leads to better exercise

 

They stumbled into the house, giggling like school boys. It’d been a long time since either man had been out on a bicycle like that, and miraculously neither of them had taken a spill as they peddled around the little park. 

“Hungry?” Viggo asked as they made their way into the house. 

“Only for you,” Karl growled, reaching for the older man. 

Viggo stepped closer, arms slipping around Karl’s waist, pulling him close, tipping his head and claiming a kiss. 

“Me, too,” he murmured before pulling the younger man down the hall to the bedroom. 

Closing the door behind them (they didn’t need any of the fur covered housemates joining them) they quickly stripped off their tees and jeans. Stepping nearer, Karl slipped his arms around Viggo, pulling him close and kissing him deeply. 

Viggo wrapped his arms around Karl’s back, shifting to bring their swelling shafts into contact. Karl hissed at the feeling, already lost in a haze of lust. 

They tumbled to the bed, kissing, touching, enflaming, each battling for dominance. First Viggo on top, grinding down, fingers tugging at taut nipples, teeth nipping at pointed collar bones, then Karl would flip them to nestle between Viggo’s splayed legs, kissing him breathless, large hands stroking down sides and grasping firm buttocks. 

Viggo spread his legs further, letting Karl settle closer, thrusting up to rub against Karl’s matching hardness, both men moaning. 

Karl worked lower, aiming for the twin pink bumps on Viggo’s chest. He knew if he could just get to them, bite and suck just hard enough, that he’d win this battle and Viggo would be his for the taking. And take he intended to do. 

Nipping his way down Viggo’s neck, licking at the little stings he was spreading, he stopped once he got to his target, painting a wide stripe across one peaked nipple then blowing, watching as goose bumps rose on the flesh surrounding it. Viggo watched as Karl leaned back down, taking the point between his teeth and biting just so, just enough to make Viggo fall back and moan. Grinning around the bit in his mouth, Karl worried the nub until it was rock hard before moving to the other side, worshiping it as he had the other, until finally Viggo was a babbling mass, begging for Karl to fuck him. 

Kissing his way back up the furry chest, Karl settled between Viggo’s spread thighs, kissing him deeply as he pressed back down, seeing how much further he could push Viggo. Seemed not much when Viggo reached under the pillow, pulling out the lube and thrusting it into his hand. 

Karl kissed him one last time before leaning back onto his heels, opening the bottle and anointing his fingers. Viggo raised his legs, hooking his hands behind his knees and spreading himself open, waiting for that first cool touch. 

Dropping the bottle, Karl stared at the picture laid out before him, all his and so willing. He really was a lucky man. 

“Karl,” Viggo whined, wriggling to get some attention. 

Karl grinned, reaching down to spread the viscous fluid round the tight opening, circling and watching as the muscle flexed in anticipation before pressing the tip of a finger into the tight hole. Viggo pushed down onto the invading digit, more than ready for more. Karl worked back and forth, spreading the lube and loosening the muscle, then adding a second finger and more lube. 

Viggo was all but frantic with need; fingers were nice but he needed more. “Please,” he begged, hips rocking. 

Karl slowly pulled his hand away, grazing against Viggo’s sweet spot as he went. Spreading the remaining lube onto his aching shaft, he raised Viggo’s ankles to his shoulders before lifting his hips up and positioning himself at the loosened opening. Lifting Viggo’s hips just a bit, Karl moved forward, pushing just the head of his cock inside. 

Viggo tried shifting, coax more of Karl inside, but he was held in place by two large hands that had other ideas. Listening to Viggo beg was stretching Karl’s patience almost to his limits. Waiting a moment longer, he pressed the rest of the way in, savoring the grip around his arousal and the mewling sounds coming from Viggo. 

Not waiting, Karl pulled back until just barely inside Viggo, then snapped his hips, sending him plummeting back in. Setting a hard and steady rhythm, Karl pounded into Viggo. Viggo, for his part, arched and squirmed as much as he could while uttering the most delicious sounds. 

Knowing that this wasn’t going to last nearly as long as he’d like, Karl let go of one cheek and gripped Viggo’s weeping shaft, pumping firmly, wanting to see Viggo fall apart first. It only took a few firm strokes and Viggo was wailing and spurting his creamy release through Karl’s fingers. The added stimulation of Viggo rippling around him was the end for Karl as well, slamming in one finally time with a guttural growl and filling Viggo with his release. 

Collapsing, they lay tangled together, gasping. Rolling to the side, Karl grabbed a shirt from the floor and wiped them both off before pulling Viggo close, loving the feel of his warm, sweaty body next to his. 

They were almost asleep when Karl heard Viggo mumble, “Next time your ass is mine.” 

Grinning as he kissed the tousled blond hair, Karl answered “We’ll see,” but there was no question that he’d be happy to swap places anytime. 

~end~


End file.
